Ikemendel Society
by M-The.Singer.Of.Stories-M
Summary: Nishiura's coach, Momokan, decided to test Abe, Izumi, and Sakaeguchi of the team with the help of Shiga. Are they really gay? From Ookiku Furikabutte and a show called Ikemendel Society. Fluffy yaoi! Read on to find out the pairings. Review also please


Oh yay! an Oofuri fic~ or Ookiku Furikabutte to be exact! Ha~~! This is also my first time doing a human yaoi fic harrz- lessee what to say? Oh yah this contains yaoi hints and fluff somewhere in the fic.

Pairings: Find out for yourselves~ It's better that way :3 genmitsu ni! XD

Credits: Help from some friends~ with the scores... and lines edited in and also help for the plot^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Ookiku Furikabutte, because if I did then it wouldn't be this awesome! And I also don't own the Ikemen test and the Ikemendel Society - heck I don't even know much of it XD

* * *

"All right! That's settled then! Wait for my signal!" Momokan shouted happily. Everyone went to their places in the nick of time. _"I don't even understand why we're doing this."_ Abe complained in his thoughts as he ran with everyone else to the dugout.

Before that there was a brief meeting of what they're going to do that spent them about two hours - okay maybe not brief at all. Due to Shiga-sensei's ideas the plan was molded up. But what is that plan anyway?

The ever popular Ikemen test.. Was it? From a show. According to Shiga, maintaining the team's social ways (or whatever that's called) is some of the methods that help them play baseball and also to help a hormone testosterone run through them since they're all "growing" boys for their age.

"We're already 16 after all.." Sakaeguchi smiled at the others. _"But.. Why does it have to include girls?!" _He blushed a little at the thought of it. And shivering with a smile on his face also. He snapped out when Oki thumped him back to reality.

"Thanks I needed that." Sakaeguchi said. Oki smiled back at him. "But... Girls are so boring.. I wanna practice noowwww!" Tajima whined. Hanai sweat-dropped right after hearing those words. "This is going to be pointless anyway." Suyama agreed with Hanai. "We don't have past about girls either."

Everyone waited for Momokan's signal. "I wonder how will we do it anyway?" Mizutani complained. "That's okay, all we have to do is follow rules anyway." Nishihiro replied. "Eh? You know how to do this?"

"Just watch the show." Izumi added. "I-Izumi-kun.." Mihashi wobbled along with Abe nagging - or talking to him with a displeased face right behind. "Eh? What?" Izumi looked at the two. _"Abe is so naggy." _Mihashi managed to catch his stance before returning back to Izumi.

"W-What.. H-how do we play?" He stammered. "Ahh.. Don't worry you'll be fine. Ask Nishihiro for other questions. I don't watch the show much." Izumi pointed out and Nishihiro nodded to reassure Mihashi. "T-Thanks..." He replied.

* * *

Ayano, Mia, and the cheer girls Nishiura's newly established cheer squad were requested by Momokan to come by during morning practice.

"Hi!" They all greeted. Momokan smiled back along with Shiga and Chiyo. Then she signaled to everyone to form a circle so that the team wouldn't see what they're talking about.

"They even have the cheerleaders to participate." Sakaeguchi pointed. "What are they here for?" Izumi wondered, watching the enclosed circle from the dugout with the his other teammates.

"So! Ayano-san, Mia-san, and Chiyo-san.. We're counting on you three!" Momokan smiled her usual motivating smile. "This is only a game AND a way to help the team too! Right, Shiga-sensei?" Shiga nodded in response.

"Now, girls." Shiga said catching Ayano, Mia, and Chiyo'sattention. "First thing you have to do is ask them questions about their past times with girls. Second would be how they reply to girls. And third, they'll show how they act in a situation with a girl." The girls gasped a little. "And give them scores right after." He made sure. "Got it." They replied.

"I expected something better." Momokan admitted. "But the tasks itself sounds convincing." Chiyo shivered a bit in her clothes. "S-sensei..." Shiga laughed a little. "Don't worry Chiyo-san. They're only safe situations like bumping into each other."

Chiyo sighed with relief while Ayano and Mia smiled a bit. "You girls must have experience right?" Momokan asked. "Not entirely."Ayano replied with Mia nodding in response. "But we know how to act."

"Well it's the way the show goes." Shiga replied. "You girls should do a good job or else!" Momokan said with her dark aura emitting. "Y-Yes!" They all stuttered. "Okay! Let's go!" Momokan went back to normal. Then she signaled for the team to come out of the dugout.

* * *

"No!" Hanai spazzed as he heard the things they're going to do. "Hanai-kun, someone like you shouldn't have any problems with girls~" Momokan sang. Hanai sweat-dropped.

Abe, the usual, was "worried" about Mihashi. "Coach, are you sure we have to do this? Can't Mihashi be excluded?" He asked. "What's this? Standing up for your pitcher doesn't mean he'll be excluded." Momokan teased.

"I KNOW! That's not what I meant! Why do we have to do this?" He shouted. "It's also needed for a battery to become one." Shiga replied. Abe sighed and looked at Mihashi with a thoughtful face.

Mihashiglanced around while wobbling like a chicken. "I told you to stop doing that!" Abe shouted while giving _his _pitcher a noogie he would normally give. _"Uggiiiiii" _cried Mihashi. "A-Abe-kun.. I-I _think _I'll be fine..." Abe let Mihashi free after he calmed down.

"Don't worry, we only need three participants." Shiga informed everyone. For a moment the team looked at each other then back to Shiga. They backed away, getting scared for they might get picked.

"Eh? Really?" Momokan said to her surprise. "I thought they'll be all in it." Shiga shook his head and said: "No, it would be too hard if all of them were in it."

"Fine then! Now let's pick out our three victims!" Momokan smiled evily as she looked at the team with her terrifying eyes. The boys shivered thinking which of them would get pulled in. And Momokan was the one choosing...

* * *

"HECK NO!" The three helpless victims shouted all together as they got dragged out of the small crowd by Momokan. The chosen ones were Izumi, Abe, and... Sakaeguchi. How.. conveniently weird, if you start from Abe to Sakaeguchi you'll get hell serious, plain serious, and hardly serious. Or if you want something worse, Serious Black, Serious Olive Brown, and Serious Brown... Okay that wasn't funny. Moving on..

"Damn it.. I'm not suppose to be in this idiocy test or whatever you call this pointless thing." Abe said angrily. "Ikemen test... I hardly watch the show but it looks entertaining to be in it too." Izumi wondered while he scanned the cheerleading squad, with his common sense, he easily got everything.

_"This isn't happening! A test about girls and I'm in it?!" _Sakaeguchi held his head while shivering. "Sakaeguchi-kun... Are you alright?" Chiyo asked as she watched the nervous boy hold his head. "A-Ahh! I'm fine!" He said reverting back to his usual happy form. Chiyo then flashed back a smile to him.

You would probably wonder how these three here got into this mess. But, Momokan's Momokan! She can persuade anybody for any situation for them to be in it.. Especially if they're the team~

* * *

"What the heck is with that question?!" Abe shouted at Chiyo without thinking. Chiyo backed a little as Abe realized that he rose the tone of his voice... AGAIN. "Ahh, sorry.. what's the question again?" He asked.

"Eh.. uhmm.. Your past about girls?" Chiyoasked cautiously. Abe lowered his head, he still was annoyed by the question. "D-Did you.. have a.. G-girlfriend?" Chiyo asked, she blushed a little as the question escaped her mouth.

Abe looked at her for awhile. "No, I never had a girlfriend." Mihashi looked at Abe as he heard his reply. _"Abe-kun.. hasn't had any girlfriends?" _Mihashi thought as he watched Abe. _"But.. Abe-kun's amazing... I wonder why.. He didn't have any girlfriends?"_

"Hee! Hee!" Tajimasmiled. "I wouldn't blame him~" The others looked at him. "Besides, I doubt anyone would like Abe with his personality." He commented quietly from under his breath. His other teammates sweatdropped. "You're going to make him mad!"

"Ahh.. uhmm.. Then can you ateast tell me your experience with girls?" Chiyo tried to ask Abe again. "...." Abe looked back at Chiyo. Chiyo looked away while she he cheeks went red a little.

"Well, if you really need to know," He sighed a bit._ "I should get this over with.." _He gazed at Mihashi for a bit. Mihashi went into a minor shock suddenly. _"He's mad, he's mad at me." _He worried as he sweated.

_"Hmm... But the person I dealt most with that's close to a girl.. is Mihashi." _He returned back to Chiyo. "Ah, my experience with girls was that they should be treated seriously and with care-" He paused for a bit and continued to think.  
_  
"__I'm only basing this on Mihashi." _He sweatdropped. "You should also be strict when it comes to certain things so that they'll stay in line and won't waver from their commitment if they're in a relationship." He finished.

_"WHAT THE HELL!?"_ The team flailed in their thoughts. _"Is that really true!? Or he just faking it?" _Chiyo sweatdropped as she heard Abe's words. _"Is he still talking about baseball? I guess it would be hard to be with Abe-kun then.." _She sighed.

_"My, my. No wonder Abe-kun doesn't like girls to be in a serious relationship with him.." _Momokan tapped the pocket of her pants as she watched the show ongoing. "Uh.. Uhhmm.. Is that all?" Chiyo asked, finalizing the whole question.

"Yeah." Abe replied while getting off his seat to return to his seat in the small crowd. "Wait." Shiga said, preventing Abe to go back. "Eh.. What?" Abe said baffled by the sudden interferance.

"Shinooka, please give Abe-kun a score." He presented. "Ehh?" Everyone said with the exception of those who already knew. "Yeah, you have to give a score on how they can handle scores." Izumi popped in. "Ahh.. Ahahaha!" Shiga laughed. "That's right, Izumi-kun!"

"Ohh.. Okay then.. I think I'll give Abe-kun.." Chiyo wondered through the recesses of numbers that glided out of her brain. "Uhmm... 150!" She finally said. "Whaaat!?" Abe raised his voice. "After what I said that's all you'll give me? This is just stupid!"

"Abe, you shouldn't be so worked by this." Hanai said. "I KNOW!" He shouted back. "Ehe.. Ehehehe..." Chiyo laughed a little. "Good choice, Shinooka." Shiga praised her. "Thanks, sensei." She sighed a mouthful of air. "It actually depends on the answer and what does the girl think." He explained as Abe angrily stomped off.

* * *

"Alright!" Mia shouted as she went to her seat. "I'll be doing Izumi-kun!" She cheered. "Ahh.. Sorry, I'll go last. You can take Sakaeguchi." Izumi insisted. "Okay then~ Sakaeguchi-kun?" Mia looked at Sakaeguchi who was waiting in front.

_"EHHHH!" _Sakaeguchi thought desperately. "Sakaeguchi-kun?" Mia called him again. "Ahh! Here!" Sakaeguchi said. "Let's start then, your experience with girls?" Mia asked as she looked the troubled-looking Sakaeguchi.

"Ahh.. uhmm.. I mostly like cute girls?" He admitted out of his subconscious speaking. _"I didn't just say that!" _He covered his mouth as he blushed a bright red. Everyone stared at him, some were not surprise at all though.

Mia laughed happily. "That's okay! Boys mostly like cute girls these days, ne?" Sakaeguchi nodded. "Now tell me more, remember you'll get points!" She reminded him.

"Well, girls should be treated... Like a gentleman's suppose to be.. And lots of attention and respect..?" He started to look at the sky, still having that blushing face. "I dunno. My past about girls was mostly talking to them and stuff, but I never had a girlfriend like Abe."

"That's fine~ I guess the boys here are innocent when it comes to dating." Mia declared with a smile, obviously half-kidding about it. "I beg to differ." Izumi suddenly intervened with Mia's half-kidding declaration. "I have a girlfriend." He said seriously without blinking.

"EHH?!" Mizutani rose up from his sitting position and said: "BUT IZUMI I L-L-LIKE Y-Y" He blushed, and looked away. His voice getting smaller and smaller. "... sorry, cant hear you what?" Izumi asked, looking intently at his friend.

"NOPE! NOTHING AT ALL! SORRY. I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING. GOTTA GO NOW. BYE!" Mizutani hastily shuffled away, and ran towards the exit of the field. Tripping somewhere along the process.

"Okaaayy... Judging from Sakaeguchi's history... I think I'll give him a 500." Mia said at the least of Sakaeguchi. "Eh? Thanks.. But I wasn't finished." Sakaeguchi giggled under his breath. "It's okay, you're already good as you are."

* * *

"Right! Izumi'-kuns turn!" Momokan called out to the boy who was waiting at the gate entrance of the field. "Ahh, coming..." He replied back as he left the entrance wide open. _"I wonder where did Mizutani go?"_

"Okay, Izumi-kun.." Ayano watched as the big eyes - the boy with big bishounen eyes seat in front of her. "You have a girlfriend, right?" She reassured. Izumi nodded thoughtfully. "Then, your past experiences?"

"Ohh, it's just like talking to friends and something like that." He continued to look at the wide opened gate entrance. "_Where are you..?" _Izumi's thoughts were being thrown into the pit of worrying about Mizutani.

"Really?" Ayano asked. "Ahh yeah yeah, you'll have to learn how to stand against their obnoxious and shopping personalities or something like that." He didn't bother to think about the words that escaped his mouth.

"That's harsh!" Ayano fumed as she tried to prevent herself from shouting at Izumi. "85!" She stormed off to where Mia was still thinking about what Izumi had said. "I'll be back in a sec." Izumi stood up from his seat andexited the field leaving behind a confused audience.

* * *

"While we wait for Izumito go back, let's move on to the next round." Shiga said breaking the awkard silence that built a barrier around everyone when Izumi left so suddenly. Momokan nodded in reply.

"Sakaeughi-kun!" She called out. "Catch!" She threw a cellphone to Sakaeguchi who in turn caught it in mid-air. "Oooh! Momokan's giving Sakaeguchi a cellphone?" Tajima eyed the cellphone. "I WANT ONE TOO!"

"No, I'm no giving him a cellphone." She said. "It's for the next challenge." Shiga added. "That sucks." Tajima whined. "Learn to stop yourself from doing things, Tajima." Hanai said as he pulled the boy back to the small crowd, who playfully pushed andfollowed him from behind.

"Ohh.. How does it work?" Sakaeguchi asked as he turned on the device. "It's easy, just reply to the question of the girl." He finalized. "Don't worry it's just a challenge."

Sakaeguchi nodded andstared at the screen waiting for the message. He jumped a bit when he felt the whole phone vibrate and emit a sound that indicated he had received a message:

_"Thanks for today! I really had fun at the theme park, I hope we can go again someday goodnight, I hope you have a safe night. take care."_ It said as he scroll down to the very end of the message.

For a few moments Sakaeguchi racked his brain whether to reply nicely or what? _"... This is making me nervous. I wonder if this is the Mia or Ayano or Chiyo?"_ He thought as he shivered still staring at the screen. He rapidly typed on the screen a he covered it with his free hand making his other teammates wonder.

_"I had a great time too ^^ I really hope we can go again! We should set up the time and date when we can :'D! I wish you goodnight, and I hope you have sweet dreams."_He purposely typed down on the keypad and pressed send.

"1500!!" Mia went out of incognito. "Eh?" Sakaeguchi said dumbfounded by the occurrence. "The smily face did the trick AND the message was really swe-" She got cut off by Sakaeguchi covering her mouth. The team looked at Sakaeguchi with confusion as Momokan and the others added the score to Sakaeguchi's current score.

Sakaeguchi shook his head as he stared at the black-haired girl with a scared face that was saying: "Please don't say what I just sent." Mia blinked a few times and nodded before Sakaeguchi freed her mouth. "Thanks, I'm flattered by that score." He said lastly.

And Sakaeguchi's score totals to 2000. He's winning.

* * *

"Okay! Abe-kun~ Your turn." Momokan called out. "I'll backout." Abe replied without any hesitation. "Eh? Really?" Momokan asked. "Yeap." He nodded. "Did I mention loser will have to wear a maid outfit?" Momokan looked at Abe with her evil eyes.

"Holy crap.." His other teammates said looking at Momokanwhile she pulled out a maid outfit from behind. "Momokan'sserious..." Abe shivered quite a bit in his shoes, getting the image of him in a maid outfit was scary beyond any reason.

"I used to wear when I used to work as a waitress in a famous cafe!" Momokan laid out the clean and sparkling outfit out for everyone to see. Tajima, Oki, Suyama, (and maybe Hanai) restrained themselves from bursting out their laugh as they imagined either Abe or Izumi in the maid outfit.

Abe looked at the scores on the bored. _"Sakaeguchi's far off now. Izumi's still not here... I can't lose to Izumi now."_ He thought as he took the cellphone from earlier and waited for the message. It didn't take long until it beeped and vibrated as a picture of an envelope blinked.

Incognito Chiyowas worrying what to send Abe. "I should call him by his first name here..." She blushed a little. "Just his first name.. now.. uhmm.." She started pushing the buttons on her own phone.

He opened the message and started reading.. The message went: _"Takaya-kun, thanks for today! I really had fun at the theme park, I hope we can go again someday. goodnight, I hope you have a safe night. take care."_ She, then, pressed send and sighed with relief as she waited for the reply.

At first, Abe was pissed off by the fact he might lose to Izumi and wear that maid outfit. He thought deeply on what to reply until he caught Mihashi staring at him with a worried... And his usual chicken look.

_"Mihashi..." _He stared at the blonde boy who was also freaking by the fact that he's staring at him. _"I guess I could preted it's him..." _He went back to the message on the phone and punch the buttons as he was concentrating on passing moreover Izumi.

_"I'm thankful enough Shinooka's the one I'm texting to. If it's her, she knows that she has to keep shut about what'll I send her." _He sighed, reviewing the words he typed before sending it.

Chiyo opened the message as soon as she had received it and carefully, she read it and blushed a little. _"It's fine. I had fun at the theme park too. Though I won't be going there sometime, I need to practice throwing with Mihashi.. Thanks.. 'Night."_

She sweatdropped at the words. "Now I know how Mihashi-kun feels." She came out and told Abe's score. "I'll give Abe-kun, 225." Abe sighed in relief, he was now sure that he's really ahead of Izumi. "That totals it to 375."

* * *

"Next is Izumi-kun..." Chiyo said as she looked around the field for the olive brown-haired boy. Momokan looked around too. "He went out to find Mizutani-kun.. Should we pull him out?"

Suddenly, two boys appeared before the entrance before anyone else could notice. "Oh! We're back." Izumi called out, dragging along a half-sulking boy. "I just went out to bring Mizutani back."

He plopped the brown-haired boy back to the crowd. "Izumi, why do you have to be mean?" He wiped his face with his arm and stared at Izumi for almost half a minute, who in turn did the same thing. "Don't be like that."

"Now that you're back." Momokan broke the staring fest happening in between. "Izumi-kun, here." She gave the cellphone both Abe and Sakaeguchi used ealier. Izumi nodded as he accepted it, then he waited for the message.

"Uhmm.. Momokan.." Mizutani called out with uncertainty. "What does Izumi have to do with the phone?" He pointed to the device in Izumi's hand. "He-" Momokan got cut off by Izumi's reply instead. "I'll have to wait for the message and then I have to reply back."

"Ohhh..." Mizutani stared at Izumi. Izumi looked at the screen as the message logo appeared with a loud beep that almost caught him by surprise. He opened the message and read it carelessly, before punching down the buttons on the cellphone.

_"Um yeah. I did too. I doubt I can go again though, I have plans with Mizutani. G'nite to you too."_Ayano read the message with disgrace, sweatdropping on how short and Mizutani in the message. "I'll give him a 100..." She said as she went out.

"I can't even believe that you have a girlfriend. Is this the way you treat her?" Ayanowas displeased. "Why would I go out of my way to show everyone how I treat her?" Izumi asked, a little pissed off by Ayano.

"That's a low score you got there." Momokan teased. Izumi nodded in response as Momokan winked at the others, who was also busy snickering under their breaths, and Mizutani was just watching innocently. "So I have 185.." He said carelessly, not knowing what the punishment is.

"Now, just wait after we finish the setup for the last step." Shiga informed the three participants as he and the other boys put up the setting for the last challenge.

* * *

After that, the setting looked like a shelf from a library with a bunch of books at the top. Izumi, Abe, and Sakaeguchi stared at the piece their teammates finished, thinking of the situation they'll be in. "I dunno how to do this." Sakaeguchi scratched his cheek with his finger.

"I'll show you so I'll go first then." Izumi insisted as he went to the front. Ayano had already started acting that she couldn't reach the books at the top. Izumi stared at the scene for awhile.

"Shiga-sensei, does this last challenge involve on how to help girls?" Hanai asked. "Yeah, that's the last challenge." He replied. "Ohh.. So that's what were gonna do." Sakaeguchi smiled.

Finally, Izumi "helped" Ayano by getting the book at the top and giving it to her without any word. "Thanks!" Ayano acted out. "Meh." Izumi said as he walked away. "I'm done!" He lastly said before sitting next to Mizutani.

"175 'cause you helped me. But also because you act like jerk." She said before going back to where Momokan was. "And that totals it to 360." Izumi said carelessly again, he smiled at his other teammates who were also laughing because of Izumi's unawareness.

* * *

_"That was close." _Abe thought, he looked at the scores before going in his position._"Good thing Izumi's done... I can let it go here." _He stared at Chiyo who was already acting out the situation. "Uhmm.. Please help?" She asked turning to Abe.

"...No." He said. Chiyo looked at Abe with surprise, then she remembered why Abe's being like this now. _"Izumi-kun's already done.."_ She turned to the scores. _"It was close. Now I get it." _Abe realized what was Chiyo doing at that moment.

Shiga shouted to Abe: "Abe! It's also possible to get a negative score from the girl!" Abe froze for a second when the image of him wearing the maid outfit popped in. Then he turned back to Chiyo. "Uh.. Fine.." He gave the book above a slight push that fell onto Chiyo's hands.

___"But, Shinooka's a nice person... I doubt she would do anything like that." _Chiyo thanked him and so he got a decent score of 200 that made him sighed in relief. _"Finally, nice Shinooka." _He said in his mind as he went back to the team._"Atleast I won't be wearing that maid outfit."_

* * *

"1000!" Mia laughed. Sakaeguchi had, once again, gained a higher score than the other two. Besides the fact that was helped Mia properly, he was even kind enough to be gentleman in his own way._"Uhii... It's over! That was so embarrassing! But I have a feeling this'll be all worth it."_ He smiled proudly.

Momokan clapped her hands to get everyone'sattention that worked in a second. She pointed to the scoreboard where Chiyo was busy chalking down the scores from a paper and taking not of the winners and loser.

"Let's see... Sakaeguchi-kun comes first with 3000 points." She happily announced. "Good job! I didn't know that you'd be good with girls." She complemented as Sakaeguchi hid his blush. "Thanks...ehehe~"

"I'll be sure to cook you rice balls that has your taste on it." Chiyo said as she dotted down the details to make Sakaeguchi's favorite rice balls. "And.. Abe-kun also... with 575.." She added. "Okay, that's all!"

Momokan looked at Izumi with an evil on her face. "Let me guess, I'll be getting the bad rice balls.. I guess that's fine." Izumi sighed, still unaware of the danger he's in until Momokan brought out the maid outfit and everything went black for him.

* * *

As the sun sets, Izumi walked in the maid outfit happily fitted on him, the rest of his teammates were laughing at him right now and he walked awkwardly with the frilly skirt around his legs. He sweatdropped as Mizutani was still laughing his gut out for about 21 minutes already.

"What have I done to deserve this?" He complained with bore on his face. "But, Izumi! You're so cuuutttteee...HAHAHAHA!" Mizutani continued. "Just shut up Mizutani." He harshly replied. "This is your all fault anyway."

Finally, the path where everyone divides off came. They bid farewell to each another as another random practice at the field ended for today. Andas everyone went off they were mostly divided in pairs.. leaving Mizutani and Izumi also 'cause of the rush.

* * *

For a moment the two were silent. No one was talking and they just continued walking on home. "Izumi.." Mizutani broke the weird silence. "When you said you have a girlfriend, what did you mean by that?"

Izumi looked at Mizutani with a surprised face. "I do have one.." He replied. "Ohh.. then.. wouldn't she be mad about you wearing a maid outfit?" Mizutani asked again.

"... Just forget that I said I have a girlfriend." Izumi sighed as he stretch the frilly skirt that was tickling his legs. "...Fine then." Mizutani replied sighing also, he looked away from Izumi. "Do you want to come to my house?"

"What?" Izumi asked, startled by Mizutani's question. "My parents and sister are out for a trip. I'm alone right now in our house so it gets lonely..." He reasoned before looking back to Izumi, this time with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." Izumi replied. "Really? You won't get mad?" Asked Mizutani. "No." Replied Izumi. "Why?" Mizutani wondered. "So noone in my neighborhood would see me in this thing." He reasoned. "Oh yeahh..." Mizutani said eyeing Izumi.

* * *

"Oi, Mihashi." Abe said. Mihashi squirmed in his stance, scared that he might've did something to make him mad again. "You haven't said anything ever since that test thing." He said placing his hand on his pitcher's shoulder - that made Mihashi freak out.

"What are you thinking?" He asked the shivering chicken. Mihashi turned around to see Abe staring at him. "A-Abe-kun.. Y-Y-You never had a girlfriend before?" He started. "Huh? Is this why you're not talking?" Abe raised his voice, overboarding his bossiness again.

"I can't help it if I don't like girls." He reasoned. "B-B-But Abe-kun.. is amazing.. S-So I doubt anyone wouldn't like him." Mihashi stammered as Abe shot him a look of surprise. "I don't need girls to play baseball." Replied Abe with a more than a serious tone.

"A-Ahh.." Mihashi replied. "Besides, the only thing I need is.." He moved closer to Mihashi who in turn shivered in his shoes. "A-Abe-kun..?" Mihashi looked at the boy in front of him. "... A pitcher like you." You could say that they locked lips in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"IZUMI!" Mizutani shouted. "Just because I'm in a maid outfit doesn't mean you can take advantage of me." Izumi smiled at Mizutani. "I'm leading." Mizutani's head quivered as he watched the olive brown-haired boy crawled to him on the couch.

"I'm not even done eating yet!" Mizutani complained while he shoved his spoon into his own mouth. "Mizutani.. that's my spoon." Izumi sweatdropped. Mizutani coughed out when he realized it too. Then he passed out for a few seconds before feeling someone's lips againts his.

"Izumi!" He shoved him off. "... You should be thanking me!" Izumi wiped his lips. "What?" Mizutani asked innocently. "Who the hell would give you mouth to mouth resuscitation in a maid outfit?" Mizutani smiled evily after hearing those words and said: "You would~"

"Hun.." He scoffed off. "I'm the seme here." Izumi confidently declared. "That's not fair.. I only get to be a seme with girls.." Mizutani pouted. "Quit complaining.. atleast I didn't do this with Hamada or anyone else unlike you.." Izumi angrily said.

"What'd I do?" Mizutani asked helplessly. "Sakaeguchi.." Izumi answered without any hesitation. "I didn't do anything with him.." Mizutani said honestly. "Really?" Izumi lift his eyebrow at the aunburn-haired boy. "That was Suyama." Mizutani answered sincerely.

"....." Izumi blushed a little. "We're first timers how.." Mizutani complained again. "Quit complainin!" Izumi irritatingly said as he planted another kiss on Mizutani's lips without hesitation. And, let's just say, what would two boys do in a house to their selves for a night while one of them's wearing a maid outfit?

* * *

Yeys it's done... Sorry if it's not what everyone expected especially the mistakes... uuu..

Don't hurt me TT3TT; I only got ideas from some yaoi fics I just happen to read uhihihi~~

Thanks for reading and reviews please! tee hee~^^


End file.
